Broken Promise
by heaven43515
Summary: She is part of the most dominating stable in WWE history but not just part of the group but part of their lives. She loves all of them and they love her. They all make her a promise to be there for each other. So what happens when one of the members breaks the promise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be different from my other stories. I hope you all like the first chapter please leave me reviews. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**Nevaeh's POV**

"Hey baby we all have to go out tonight on RAW" Dean said to me.

"Alright the others know" I asked.

"Well of course baby we all made a promise to be together forever" Dean said.

"Alright baby" I told him as I started to get ready.

Dean, Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, and I were in a stable in WWE. We were called the Lunatic Showoffs. I made the group when I first arrived. I was also romantically involved with all of them and we all worked so great together. They were my boys and I was their girl. We all made that promise and I had an item from each of them. Punk gave me a ring, Dean gave me a necklace, and Ziggler gave me a bracelet. They were brothers or at least that's what they called each other. We were never public about our relationships but we always hugged at the end of our matches.

We shared a suit all the time and I would sleep in whoever's room I felt like and I usually would switch rooms. I never stayed the whole time with just one of them. I loved them all the same.

We got around and head the arena so we could get a workout in before the show. I am practice with Punk because I have a match against Alecia and I want to wrestle with Punk because he is good practice. The guys have a match together against Evolution. We have a PPV this Sunday against Evolution.

**Dean's POV**

It was RAW and Nevaeh was the first to have a match. I watched her descend the stairs and she was so beautiful. She has shoulder length black hair with red tips. She wore attire to match ours which was black pants and a tank top. She wore black shorts rather than pants but she looked so good. I loved watching her in the ring. She would take and do our moves to finish them off. Sometimes she would do mine or one of the other guys.

I sat and watched her match against Alecia. She finished Alecia off with a GTS. it was amazing seeing her pull off our moves, sometimes better than we did.

**Nevaeh's POV**

I went out to the ring when it was the guys' match because I loved watching at ringside and creative liked the idea of me going out with them. After all I am the reason behind Lunatic Showoffs. They dominated Evolution just like we do almost every time we fight them. We are on the same page all the time and Evolution seem to be having some problems communicating.

We went out to eat and then headed back to the hotel. I stayed in Punk's room for the night. We love to cuddle up and watch a movie. Most of the time I would fall asleep before the end of the movie because I am so tired from wrestling all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Nevaeh's POV**

Dean opened the door first thing in the morning to wake us up.

"Hey guys wake up we have to get an early start today" Dean said.

"Alright baby I am getting up" I said smiling at him.

"Alright Ziggler and I are waiting for you two" Dean said and walked out.

I got up and got around I knew we were driving to the next town this morning so I packed up everything. Punk helped pack and then we walked out.

"Hey baby doll what do you wanna get to eat?" Ziggler asked.

"Don't matter to me guys pick something" I said and smiled.

We went out and got breakfast from a local café. We all grabbed a Naked and left to get on the road. We had to be to the next arena in a few hours to tape Smack Down. Good thing it was only an hour away and we could get settled in to the next hotel and get to the arena to train a little.

Once we got there we got settled in and then left to go to the arena. I gave the guys all a kiss before we went into the arena because today I was training with Paige and we were having a girl's day at the arena. This meant I wasn't allowed to pay any attention to any of my guys. It was nice to have a girl's day but I hated not spending time with my guys. They hated it too but it was good to get a little separation.

I didn't fight anyone tonight which meant sitting in the back with Paige through everything besides when Lunatic Showoffs had to go out to cut a promo for the PPV in a few days. But once we were done here we could leave to go home for a little break which is nice.

I stayed with Ziggler and we got up early so we could go home for a few nights. At home we all shared a room. It was nice to have them all to myself and lay in bed with them for a few days. Ziggler was very romantic and would cook us breakfast in bed. Punk was a big gamer and we would play games together. Dean on the other hand was intimate and loved to go out drinking. It was great being with all three of them. I don't know what I would do without all of them. I am glad they all love me enough to stay because without them I don't know how I would make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nevaeh's POV**

We had a great time off and we had a lot of fun together of course. But now we have our PPV against Evolution and I have a match against AJ for the title which was right after their match. I feel like they should main event the PPV but instead it is John Cena vs. Brock Lesnar for the main event.

I go out with them to the ring to watch the match. I sit at the announce table with Stephanie who was also watching the match. Dean goes up first against Randy and they start off pretty even until Dean starts getting in some good hits and then Randy tags in Triple H. Dean stays in the ring even though he should have tagged out. Triple H starts getting in some good hits and Dean manages to make it to the corner to tag in Punk. Punk gets in some good hits and tags in Ziggler. Then everything starts going crazy and Evolution starts getting the upper hand and Randy goes to our corner and pulls Dean off the apron and starts going after him. Batista gets tagged in and Ziggler goes to tag in Punk. But Punk jumps off the apron causing Ziggler to get hit hard. I am in shock Punk just turned on us and made us loose.

When Evolution won Punk grabbed a mic and stays in the ring.

"Wait don't leave yet" he said as Ziggler, Dean, and I started walking away. So I grabbed a mic as my heart starts to break.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to tell you guys something. I am sorry I played you all like this but I was never your brother. I was nothing to you or at least that's the way I see it. I was always with Evolution but I was the inside guy" he said and my heart felt like it was breaking.

"How could you?" I asked because that's all I could say before I started crying and fell to the ground.

"It was easy actually" he said and turned away.

Dean and Ziggler both helped me get up. I had one arm around each of them. My heart was breaking. I couldn't stand it how could this all be happening. My Punk leaving me when he promised not to.

I lost my match to AJ I couldn't barley fight let alone even act like I cared.

Dean and Ziggler took me back to the suit. I went into Punk's room and threw all his things into the living room and went in there by myself. I wanted to be alone. I couldn't stand it he promised to be with me. He gave me a ring and I still had it on. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Punk. Ziggler answered the door.

"I came to get my stuff" Punk said.

"Here it all is. How could you break her heart like that?" Ziggler said and I could tell he was mad.

"I'm sorry I had to" Punk said and then I heard him leave.

"Baby doll let me in please" I heard Ziggler say from outside the door.

"Not right now Ziggy I don't feel like being with anyone. I just want to be left alone" I said crying.

"Baby please I just want to see your beautiful face" he said.

"Fine" I said and got up to open the door. Dean and Ziggler both came in the room.

"Sorry I knew you wouldn't let me in" Dean said because he doesn't know how to be comforting.

"It's alright I know you guys just want to help" I said still in tears "what I don't get is how he could do this to us."

"Baby I will never understand how he could do this to you" Ziggler said as he hugged me.

"Baby girl you know I still love you and so does Dolph" Dean said also trying to hug me.

"I know you guys do but he said he did too" I said crying even more thinking about him.

"I know honey" Dolph said feeling my pain.

"We all loved him" Dean said even though he barley expressed his true feelings.

"I really love you both and I love him too. I want him back and he promised to never leave what happened" I said.

"He sold out baby he wants the money apparently we aren't good enough anymore" Dolph said and I just kept crying.

I fell asleep in their arms crying. I woke up the next morning and knew we had to go do RAW tonight. I was going to call Punk out tonight and I will have Dean and Dolph with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Nevaeh's POV**

We got ready for RAW and creative even mentioned calling Punk out and I agreed but they didn't know what I was going to say. I was going to get some answers tonight. I was so mad at him I could really hurt him and I might I don't know yet. We waited until it was our turn to go to the ring to address him.

"Punk get your ass out here. You betrayed us not just Dean and Ziggler but you betrayed me. I loved you Punk you meant the world to me. Why did you leave? What did I do to deserve this horrible pain you left me? Did I do something to you? You promised you would never leave and you betrayed us" I said in the ring.

"How could you hurt her Punk? She loved you and you swore you loved her too what happened?" Dean said.

"Just get out here Punk you need to tell her what she did to deserve this crap from you. You left her and you left us. You broke her heart" Dolph said and right at the end his music started playing and he came out with a mic.

"It was all an act. I never loved you and I never thought you guys were my brothers. I told you I was working with Evolution the whole time" he said as he walked up to the ring.

"But you promised" I said through tears.

"Sorry honey I lied" he said.

"Fine take back you stupid ring" I said and took it off my finger and handed it to him. He looked surprised and hurt.

"Good now we are done" he said and I couldn't help it I attacked him.

Dean and Ziggler had to pull me off of Punk. I couldn't help it I was so hurt. Dean and Dolph took me back to the hotel and made me eat some food even though I didn't want to eat. I was so upset. I can't believe him and what he did.

"I'm sorry he hurt you baby but please don't forget we still love you" Ziggler said trying to cheer me up.

"I know you both do but he really hurt me and I am so broken. Can I please be alone tonight?" I said crying.

"Alright baby just don't do anything stupid and remember we love you" Dean said and they walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Nevaeh's POV**

It is a few months after Punk left us and we are no longer competing against Evolution we all got split up to do individual work. I am taking the month off because I am still so shocked at what happened I miss the way it was when we were still the Lunatic Showoffs but without Punk it isn't the same. I miss him more and more all the time. I have to see him at work every day and it just hurts.

I am driving to go see Dean and Dolph at the arena though because they miss me. It's been a week since I have seen them because I am on vacation. I turn on the radio for the first time in a while and I start to listen to some music. Then I hear "No baby don't, you're makin my heart hurt, don't say those words, take it back, you know you don't mean that, you swore when I wore your ring it meant forever, I've got it on baby, how can you say I lost it, Oh you promised." I started crying so hard. I lost control of the vehicle and that is all I remember.

**Dean's POV**

I am sitting in the back of the arena when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the number and I don't know the number but decide to answer it.

"Hello is this Dean Ambrose?" the voice said.

"Yes, it is may I ask who is calling?" I said back.

"This is the hospital in Chicago. We have a female here named Nevaeh. You were under her emergency contacts along with a guy named Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk. Are they around you as well" the voice said.

"Yes they are. Is she okay?" I asked.

"She is in critical condition it appears she was in an accident and she is in a coma" the voice said and I hit my knees and started to cry. Dolph came over to me.

"Dude what's going on?" he said.

"Nevaeh needs us she is in the hospital in a coma" I managed to get out.

"I will go tell Steph" he said and took off.

He came back and grabbed my arm and we took a cab to the hospital. We were both crying in the back seat. Dolph tried to call Punk but he didn't answer his phone so he just hung up and didn't bother leaving a message. When we got to the hospital we went straight to her room and we each held her hands. I couldn't stop crying how could this happen.

The doctor came in and looked at us both.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"We are more than family to her. We are both dating her it is an open relationship and don't say you won't tell us anything you better tell us what is going on" I said.

"Alright well she is pretty banged up and we don't think she will make it much longer but we are going to try to see what we can do" he said and I started crying more I didn't want to lose her and neither did Dolph he was pretty messed up too.

"Thank you for telling us doc" I said.

"Dolph I am going to try to call Punk again" I said and walked out of the hospital to have a smoke and call Punk.

The phone rang and went to voice mail.

"Dude Nevaeh needs you she is in a coma and they don't think she is going to make it. Get your ass to the hospital now" I left as a voice mail.

I went back into the hospital and we both got a cot and slept there all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Dolph's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Dean wasn't in the room I figured he went out to have a smoke. So I sat there holding Nevaeh's hand and talking to her telling her how much we both love her. Then I hear the door and Dean walks in.

"Man I still can't get ahold of Punk" he said and he looked like he didn't get much sleep.

"Don't worry about him. He clearly doesn't care" I said and then we heard the door again and it was the doctor.

"So some surprising news guys Nevaeh is 5 months pregnant" the doctor said.

"What how is the baby still alive?" I asked.

"Well the crash wasn't that bad she just hit her head pretty hard and had some internal injuries but the baby is still alive" the doctor said.

"What's gonna happen to the baby?" Dean asked.

"Well we are hoping that Nevaeh lives another month and then we will give her a C-section to keep the baby alive. Oh and we know what the gender of the baby is if you want to know. We can also find out who the father is if you would like" the doctor said.

"I think we want to know the gender and the father does not matter to us" I said.

"Yeah I want to know the gender" Dean said.

"Well it is a boy and we won't test to see which one is the father then" the doctor said and walked out.

"I can't believe none of us knew she was pregnant" I said.

"Well she is and it could be one of ours or it could be Punk's we were all still together then" Dean said.

"I know do you think we should call him?" I asked.

"I don't think we should. He hasn't showed up and he hasn't called" Dean said.

"You are right we will just let it be" I said knowing he was right.

"We do need to go back to work or at least one of us does" Dean said.

"Let's talk to Steph about us working 2 weeks each and then one gets 2 weeks off at a time" I said to him.

"Alright you should be the one to call her" Dean said and he was right.

"I will be back in a few" I said and went outside.

"Hello this is Stephanie" she answered.

"Hey Steph Dean and I were thinking of taking shifts of breaks so one of us can be here while the other works" I said.

"How would the shifts work?" she asked.

"Dean can have the first two weeks off and I will be at work then we will switch" I said.

"Is it really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes, it is we could lose her anytime Steph" I said almost losing my temper.

"Alright leave tomorrow to meet us at the next arena" she said.

"Okay thank you Steph" I said and headed back inside.

"Well what did she say?" Dean asked.

"You get the first two weeks off and I get the second set of weeks off. The way it falls we will have our days off when they will do the C-section" I told him.

"Alright we both have to be here for that" Dean said.

"I know bro" I said.

"When do you leave?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow night" I answered.

"Tomorrow can we run home and get a few things for her?" he asked.

"Yeah we can do that. We also need to get some things for the baby tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah we do. Maybe we should call Paige to tell her everything and maybe she can help get baby things" Dean said.

"Good idea we need to do that" I said.

"I will go call her right now" Dean said and he walked out.

**Dean's POV**

"Hey Dean is everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really Nevaeh is probably not going to pull through and she is pregnant. Did you know? But beside the point Dolph and I need your help baby shopping it will be a boy and well we need to spend all our spare time here. Oh and don't tell anyone not even Punk" I told her on the phone.

"OMG I had no clue and I can help you out. I won't say anything to anyone" she said.

"Thank you Paige and I will talk to you later I want to get back inside" I said.

"Alright Dean and no problem" she said and we hung up and I headed back inside.

"So is she going to help?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah she will help and won't say anything to anyone" I told him.

"Alright we better lie down and get some sleep we have some things to do in the morning" Dolph said and he was right.

"Good idea bro" I said and we both laid down next to Nevaeh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Dolph's POV**

I woke up early and saw Dean was already outside probably having a smoke. I started to get around and then Dean came in.

"Hey bro I talked to the doctor and let him know that if anything changes to call us" Dean said.

"Alright good idea, you probably should get ready" I said seeing he wasn't ready.

"Yeah I am going now" he said and headed to get ready.

We left both giving her a kiss on the forehead before we left. Our first stop was to get a few things for the baby. They get him some clothes and they get a car seat. They figured Paige would be able to help with the rest. They knew he would be premature so he would be a small baby. He would have to stay at the hospital for a while before they could take him home but they wanted to be ready for him. Then they headed to the house to get a few things. They looked through some things and found a note Nevaeh wrote. That read:

Punk broke my heart. I love Dean and Dolph but I don't know what I am going to do without Punk. It's not like he is better than the others I love them all the same it just broke up our happy family when he left. I can't believe he broke his promise. I love him and he did this to us. I don't think I can live without any of them with Punk gone it's not the same. It is like a piece of me is missing.

After reading this I kept the note with me. It made us both cry knowing just how much she loved each of us. I was surprised she called me Dolph in the note usually she calls me Ziggler or Ziggy. I loved her more than anyone knows she means a lot to me. She is part of the reason my career is so successful. We grab a few things and head back to the hospital. Nothing has changed since we left. I held one of her hands when we got back I was going to miss her.

"If anything happens call me. I don't care I will answer my phone or call you right back" I told Dean before leaving.

"I know bro and don't say anything to Punk he doesn't deserve to know about her being pregnant" Dean said giving me a stern look.

"I know bro I won't. See you on my vacation days" I said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Dean's POV **

A month goes by and it is vacation time so I go straight to the hospital. Tomorrow is the day they are going to deliver the baby boy that we still haven't figured a name out for yet.

"Hey bro how is she?" I asked when I walked in.

"Same no progress but no dropping" Dolph said sounding like he needed sleep.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked.

"A little" he said.

"Get some sleep now" I told him.

"But I don't want to lose her" he said and started to cry.

"I know bro but get some sleep I will wake you up in two hours I promise" I told him.

"Alright" he said and laid down next to her.

I walked out of the room to the hallway to call Paige.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"Good so far. I have a question for you though" I said.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Did Nevaeh ever tell you what she would name a kid if she had one?" I asked hoping she would know.

"Yeah if she had a boy she would name him Ryker, spelled R-y-k-e-r" she said.

"Thank you so much Paige. Our baby boy should be here tomorrow did you get some things?" I asked.

"Yeah I got everything you should need for the first few months" she said.

"Thank you so much Paige. I will keep you updated" I told her and we hung up.

I headed back into the room and put in headphones to listen to music. I didn't want to wake Dolph he needed a little bit of sleep. Two hours passed and then I woke up Dolph.

"Hey man time to get up for a bit" I said.

"What's been going on bro?" he asked.

"Nothing but I talked to Paige she said Nevaeh would have named her boy Ryker" I told him.

"I actually really like that" he said.

"I do too so that will be his name" I said "oh and Paige got everything we will need for the next few months."

"Awesome she is being very helpful" he said.

"Yeah she is. Can I take a little nap?" I asked because I have been on the road a lot.

"Yeah bro catch some z's I'll wake you in a few hours" Dolph said so I laid next to Nevaeh and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Dean's POV**

We woke up the next morning knowing today would be when they delivered baby Ryker. After about an hour of being awake the doctor walked in.

"We have to prepare her for surgery and if you want to be in the room you will have to get sanitized" the doctor said.

"Yeah I want to be in the room" I said.

"Me too" Dolph said and we headed to get prepared for the surgery.

When we got ready we headed into the room where they were doing the surgery and we had to stand behind a curtain. They cut her open and took Ryker out. They whisked him away to clean him and put him in ICU because he was premature. They stitched her up and wheeled her back to her room.

"When you can see the baby boy we will come get you" one of the nurses said.

"Okay when do we get to fill out his birth papers for his name and such?" Dolph asked.

"One of the nurses will be in soon with the form" she said and walked out.

"Hey what last name are we giving him?" I asked.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" Dolph asked.

"How about your last name" I said.

"Fine by me as long as you don't mind" he said.

"No I don't mind" I told him and then the nurse walked in with the paper work.

We filled out the paper work and left the father spot blank and told the hospital why. We were the child's fathers no matter what DNA would say. This child will be raised by the both of us. I texted Paige to tell her Ryker was delivered and we would get to see him soon. Not too long after we filled out the paper work we were told we could go see Ryker. As soon as I saw him I knew who's child he really was biologically and he wasn't even here to see it. Punk was the biological dad I could tell he looked like Punk.

"Bro I know who the dad is" Dolph said looking at me.

"I know I see it too and he isn't even here" I said.

"I feel bad for not telling him" Dolph said.

"He didn't want to come see her so why should he get to see Ryker" I said kinda mad.

"I know maybe when we go back to work we will talk to him together" Dolph said.

"Oh yeah we have to go back to work in two days" I said sad.

"Yeah, what about Ryker?" Dolph asked.

"My cousin can come check on him every day or stay with him" I said.

"Alright I would prefer if she stays up here but it is up to her" Dolph said.

"I am sure she will stay with him" I told him reassuringly.

Dolph and I laid next to Nevaeh to fall asleep. Almost half an hour after we both laid down alarms started going off. We knew what it meant and the doctor came rushing in here. They were trying to get a pulse and they were trying to get her to come back to life. But Nevaeh was pronounced dead. I dropped to the ground and so did Dolph. We lost her tonight and we have to take care of Ryker without her. She won't get to be here with her baby growing up. We sat on the floor hugging crying for the night. I think we both passed out sometime because I woke up on the floor with a blanket covering me and Dolph was next to me sleeping on the floor. I woke Dolph up because we had to go say bye to Ryker and head back to work. I called Paige to tell her that Nevaeh passed way and she started crying over the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Dean's POV**

Dolph and I headed back to work together feeling worried because we had to leave Ryker. He was our boy no matter who the biological dad was. I loved that kid and I haven't even held him yet. Dolph and I decided we would talk to Punk today at work when we catch him alone. So we headed to work early so we could try to catch him sooner rather than later.

We got there and started looking around and we saw him alone so we walked up to him.

"We need to talk to you alone" I said sternly.

"I don't have time for this right now" he said.

"You need to make time this is important" Dolph said.

"Fine meet me in the back in 10 min" he said and walked away.

So we waited for the time to go by and then we headed to the back making sure he saw us go to the back.

"What is this about?" Punk asked as he walked up.

"Nevaeh didn't make it and we figured it would be nice to tell you she had a child. His name is Ryker and he was 3 months premature. The doctors say he should make it" Dolph said as calmly as possible. I could see it in Punk's eyes he was tearing up and trying to fight them.

"What does it have to do with me?" Punk asked.

"Really if you don't care she passed away then fine we will leave you alone" I snapped at him and went to walk away before Dolph grabbed my arm.

"I do care I love her and always will but I am doing you guys a favor by not interacting with you guys" Punk said.

"Really you're doing us a favor? How so?" Dolph snapped.

"I can't talk about it here" Punk said and kept looking around.

"Fine but here is a note Nevaeh wrote we figured you should see it" I said and handed him the note. Punk opened the note. All of a sudden he hit his knees and began to cry.

"I can't believe I wasn't there for her. I should have been. I should have never left. But I had too" Punk said through sobs.

"Meet us later at the hotel. We are in room 435 be there after 9 to talk" Dolph said and we all split up.

We go out and wrestle for Nevaeh and Ryker. He depends on us now we have to raise him. I don't know what is going to happen when he can come home because one of us is going to have to be there for him. My cousin can't keep taking care of him. Plus I want to be in his life he is my baby boy. I may just leave WWE to take care of him. As long as Dolph still is there we will have an income and can provide for him if one of us is working. This would be so much easier if Nevaeh would have made it then we could all come up with a plan but she didn't and we have to do it ourselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Dolph's POV**

Dean and I waited for Punk to show up. I had a feeling he would show up because he seemed really hurt by the letter and losing her. I just wish there was an explanation. He said there is and I hope we get it tonight if not I don't want him knowing about Ryker being his biological son. At that I hear a knock at the door so I get up to answer it.

"Hey Punk" I said as I motioned for him to come in.

"Hey guys thank you for letting me come by to talk" Punk said and sat down.

"So what is this about?" I asked.

"Well the night before the PPV Evolution aka The Authority pulled me off to talk to me. They told me if I didn't stop talking to you all that they would fire all of you. They told me that I cannot contact you guys outside of the job or even in the ring. They threatened your careers and I felt horrible but I couldn't let that happen. I care for all of you too much to let you guys get fired. I felt terrible I wanted to do nothing more than hold Nevaeh I wish I could have been there but they knew she was in the hospital and could have found out if I was there. I couldn't do anything and still shouldn't be but I had to tell you guys the truth" Punk said and then started to cry.

"I understand why you did it but a text message would have been nice or anything to tell us you still loved us" Dean said.

"I know I am an idiot" Punk said.

"So how about we end this you turn on them and we reform the group for Nevaeh and Ryker. Speaking of Ryker he looks a lot like you Punk. We think he is your biological son but we would prefer to all raise him together and that there is no official biological dad" I said to him.

"I understand that and I agree we should reform our group but how? And alright no biological dad but I do want to be there for him too" Punk said.

"I got a plan we will talk about it later" I said and we talked about small things.

Punk left about two hours later and Dean and I went and fell asleep knowing tomorrows live event would be great.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Dean's POV**

Dolph and I headed to the live event and we knew Punk was going to go through with the regrouping and destruction of his alliance with The Authority. We sat in the back until it was our match that we had together. It was against Punk and Batista.

We fought them and right at the end of the match Punk jumps of the apron while Batista is trying to fight off me. Punk gets back on the apron holding a steel chair and Batista looks happy that he grabbed one so he went and tagged in Punk. Punk looked at us and then turned to Batista and that is when Punk took the chair and smacked Batista in the head. Batista ran off up the ramp right away and Punk grabbed a mic.

"Brothers I am sorry for leaving you. I am sorry that I betrayed you and not just you but my angel Nevaeh. I miss her and I do love her and always will no matter what the Authority tries to tell me about how I should feel. I am done with the Authority and that was me being done. Batista I hope you go tell Hunter and Steph about this because they can come down here and fire me themselves. I am regrouping with The Lunatic Showoffs and Evolution can't do anything about it this time" Punk said into the mic and then handed me the mic.

"Brother you can come back you always will be welcome but if you leave us again it will be you coming back in pieces" I said and handed the mic to Dolph.

"Brother we missed you and we love you too. It is great to have you back" Dolph said and we went to leave when we heard the music of the Authority.

"Oh no you don't The Lunatic Showoffs is done. Punk you are fired and I hope you have fun trying to find a new job. Ziggler and Dean on the other hand will stay here and be fighting every show" Steph said and then laughed.

"Fine by me Steph I didn't want to be here anymore anyway" Punk said.

"And we can fight every night anyway its more money to help us take care of the child Nevaeh had right before she died" Dolph said.

"Wait what did you just say" Hunter asked.

"Oh that's right no one knows. Nevaeh our lovely manager and the most beautiful Diva passed away two nights ago and she was carrying a baby boy they delivered him and he made it" Dolph said.

"Oh and yes we are all raising the child together. The three of us were all in a romantic relationship with Nevaeh and honestly none of us care who the biological dad is because we all loved Nevaeh and she was our girl" I said and the crowd went silent.

"I am so sorry to hear about Nevaeh guys" Steph said and then walked away.


End file.
